Safe with you, Dean
by emilyann1021
Summary: It's Castiel's first storm...which also happens to be a tornado. Destiel fluffy one-shot.


Safe with you, Dean

Summary: It's Castiel's first storm...which also happens to be a tornado. Destiel fluffy one-shot.

Disclaimer: Not my boys, just my story

The impala rode down the street of Oklahoma City, ignoring traffic and physic laws. "Ok cas watch your speed! Ok slow down at the turn here...the turn right here-" Dean was cut off as he slammed into the right side of the sharp turn the Impala just made. "Ok slower next time. Watch the bicyclist...watch the guy on the bike...CAS!" Dean reached over and yanked the steering wheel left to avoid being charged with murder. "Pull into that parking lot on the left." Once the car was in park Dean turned to his (now human) boyfriend. "You know if you wanted to kill me you could've done it in a ford." He laughed slightly then turned to Castiel. Dean stopped when he saw the look of terror on the former angels face. "Hey, look at me. Cas, it's okay look at me." When the azure eyes finally met hazel, Dean noticed he was panting also. "What wrong?"

"I-I didn't e-enjoy that D-Dean. I don't w-want to do that a-again." Dean laid one hand over Castiel's, where he was currently white knuckling the steering wheel. Lacing their fingers together, Dean cupped his boyfriends face with his other hand.

"It's alright, calm down. Lets take it slower, okay?" Castiel nodded slightly and Dean let go of his hand. Once it was replaced on the wheel Dean turned to face him. He cupped Castiel's knee. "Okay step on the gas pedal."

"Dean I really don't-"

"Cas you wanted to learn how to drive, it's not easy but you can do it. We're just going to stay in the parking lot." When Castiel nodded Dean squeezed his knee gently. "Just apply that much pressure." Cas pressed softly on the pedal, instead of the car lurching forward, it slowly crawled. There was a pole twenty feet in front of them. "Turn around that pole. Once you get close rotate the steering wheel left until you face forward. Can you do that?" Castiel's face was still stone but he offered a tilt of his head. When they came upon the pole Castiel did as Dean instructed and turned. "You did it! See it's not that hard." He smiled broadly at him. When Castiel saw Deans grin he too offered a small smile.

Dean looked up and saw gray clouds moving in, he frowned slightly then turned back. "I'll drive from here. Looks like there's a storm coming." Castiel nodded and moved to get out before looking at Dean.

"Thank you for teaching me." Dean shook his head and leaned over in his seat. "I love you." Dean smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too."

XXX

It was already poring by the time they made it back from the diner. Dean held his leather jacket above his and Castiel's head. When they got inside, Dean grabbed a soft towel dried himself off. Then he walked over to where Castiel was taking off his shirt and rubbed the towel over his hair. Castiel turned in his grip and smiled at him. Dean took him in; no shirt, messed up wet hair, smiling. The hunter wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. He traced his tongue along Castiel's lower lip, asking for entrance. Castiel easily obliged, smiling before moving his lips in sync.

Thunder cracked across the inky blue skyline. Castiel flinched and broke away from Dean, he clutched his shoulders tightly. "What was that?" He hastily whispered. Dean wrapped his fingers around his hands and brought them down into both of his.

"It's just thunder, don't worry. The storm will be over by tomorrow and then well meet up with Sam in Indiana." Dean moved to the tv and flipped to the local weather. His eyes widened at the report and he quickly grabbed Castiel's hand.

"Dean, what wrong? What's happening?" Castiel's voice rose with panic as he took in Dean's haste. Dean stopped immediately and slowed down. This was Castiel's first storm and he didn't want to freak him out.

"Nothing, but because of the storm we can't stay here. We need to go to the bathroom." He grabbed his duffle then grabbed Castiel.

"Why? Dean what's really going on?" Castiel pulled his hand away from Deans and stood still in the middle of the motel room. The hunter sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"We need to get to the bathroom because there's no windows in there. Have your ever heard of tornados?" Castiel gave a small nod. "Well there's a warning out that one might hit this area." Castiel froze. His eyes widening. Before he could speak, Dean laid a hand on the small of his back, directing him. Once they were in Dean locked the door. Castiel was wringing his hands, he kept glancing around him. "It's just a warning cas. We need to get in the tub though. Because of the structure." He added at Castiel's confused stare.

Dean got situated, then Castiel climbed in. He wrapped himself around his hunter; arms around his torso. Dean pulled him closer to his body. Castiel started trembling, and Dean leaned down a planted a tender kiss to his forehead. Then the hunter rubbed circles in slow motions down his back. "How you doing?" Dean would ask every so often. To which Castiel would reply: "safe with you, Dean."

When the wind picked up so did Castiel's shaking. Finally Dean commented on it. "What has you so rattled cas?" Castiel sighed, and after a few minutes he spoke in a quite whisper.

"It reminds me of when I used to fly. Sometimes I would loose control and would appear to be falling. This reminds me of falling, and I do not like it." Dean looked down a caught and lone tear roll down Castiel's cheek. The hunter leaned down and kissed it away before looking into the ocean blue eyes.

"I'd never let that happen. I love you too much." Castiel blushed then kissed Deans collar bone.

They stayed there, cuddled until the sun rose. Dean talking to the former angel about random things, distracting him from the chaos outside. When the storm let up the two men had fallen asleep. Curled around each others body's. Their limbs and souls clicking together like jigsaw pieces. Content with forever, which was good, because cas wasn't going anywhere.

_A/N: Read/review! Like it? Salt and burn? Let me know :)_


End file.
